Each day individuals either pass by or willingly ignore full trash cans in order to avoid the chore of taking out the trash. When trash cans become full or exceed the rim with waste, the smell can often overpower a room or even a home.
The present invention generally relates to a trash receptacle. More specifically, the invention is a talking trash receptacle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a talking trash receptacle that has a built-in sensor that senses when the trash receptacle is full and activates an audio message.
It is an object of the invention to provide a talking trash receptacle that monitors and notifies a user when a trash receptacle is full.
It is an object of the invention to provide a talking trash receptacle that teaches children users and adults an entertaining way to indicate when a trash receptacle is full.
What is really needed is a talking trash receptacle that has a built-in sensor that senses when the trash receptacle is full and activates an audio message that monitors and notifies a user when a trash receptacle is full that teaches children users and adults an entertaining way to indicate when a trash receptacle is full.